


I realized I finally had a family

by magnetgirl



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen, Gun Violence, Holocaust, Peter Pan References, Physical Triggers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: Various lost boys and girls find each other.
Relationships: Abe Morgan & Henry Morgan, Abigail Morgan/Henry Morgan, Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30
Collections: Festivids 2020





	I realized I finally had a family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/gifts).



> Seven years later I still miss this show. The relationship between Henry and Abe is so wholesome and heartwarming and wonderful and I wanted to highlight it, and the wonky, twisty, upside down and backwards way it plays out. All of the characters in the story are at least a little bit 'lost' in one way or another, and they all find solace by reaching out and connecting to each other (even Adam). Thank you for requesting this beautiful series, I loved rewatching it and crafting this little tribute.

**Title:** Lost Boy

**Artist:** Ruth B.

**Trigger specifics:** Flashing lights and quick cuts, time lapse, lightning and rough seas, Holocaust imagery (tattoo, reclamation of property), weapons (gun, knife), gunfire and drowning (but the character is immortal)


End file.
